ben10fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ben 10
Ben 10 é uma animação estadunidense. Foi criada pelo grupo Man of Action (que consiste de Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly e Steven T. Seagle) e é produzido pelos estúdios de Cartoon Network Studios (antigamente: Hanna-Barbera), atualmente uma subsidiária de Turner Broadcasting System. A série, que estreou em 27 de dezembro de 2005, está sendo exibida pelo canal de televisão por assinatura Cartoon Network. Benjamim Tennyson, aos 10 anos de idade, nas férias de verão,foi acampar com a sua prima Gwen e seu avô Max. Quando resolveu passear depois de um desentendimento com sua prima ele observou um objeto caindo do céu, logo foi ver, era uma esfera metálica e que dentro dela tinha um relógio, o aparelho grudou em seu pulso, e logo descobriu que o nome do aparelho é Omnitrix e que ele guarda o DNA de 10 espécies alienígenas diferentes cada uma com sua caracerística própria, o aparelho tem a capacidade de transformar o usuário em qualquer uma delas. Sinopse Com tanto poder nas mãos, vêm também as responsabilidades: Ben passa a ajudar as pessoas e a combater o mal e os seres alienígenas que decidem atacar a terra, alguns para recuperar o dispositivo. Apesar de tudo, ele não deixa de ter o espírito de um menino de 10 anos, que gosta de aprontar, se divertir com os amigos e o avô, além de soar da prima. Curiosidades *Todos os aliens novos que Ben conseguiu foram desbloqueados ou tiveram o DNA absorvido, Somente o Mega-Olhos tem origem desconhecida. *Ao final do episódio "Feliz Natal" surgem três crianças com fisionomias idênticas aos componentes do Esquadrão Konohamaru do anime Naruto, sendo este fato uma homenagem declarada pelo autor, apesar de Naruto ser um grande rival em audiência, desde que Ben 10 conseguiu em apenas algumas semanas passar o que o anime teve em 2 meses. *Os aliens Lobisben, Benmúmia e Benfrankenstein só tiveram uma aparição na série como transformação de Ben. *Há alguns erros de continuação em episódios de Ben 10. Em algumas ocasiões, o Omnitrix está com uma cor e logo após aparece com outra sem uma explicação plausível. O Omnitrix fica vermelho no momento em que Ben mais precisa ou até mesmo em cenas normais, sem batalhas. *Em "Ben 10.000", quando Ben volta ao normal, ele fala com a voz do XLR8, provavelmente a um erro de dublagem. Mas foi comprovado em Supremacia Alienígena que Ben 10.000 pode se transformar em qualquer alienígena sem aparições físicas, o que poderia ser um aviso, ou continuação. *É até hoje o desenho mais assistido da Cartoon Network, passando a "febre do Naruto" em 2008. *Embora a série já tenha acabado, o sucesso ainda continua. *No filme Abracadabra, o personagem de Omri Katz, chama-se Max Tenyson Que è Realmente Esse Max *No filme " O segredo do Omnitrix" é possível ver Ben 10.000 nas estrelas na hora em que a Gwen é capturada, o que pode ser uma premonição do futuro. Dubladores Estados Unidos *Tara Strong *Paul Eiding *Meagan Smith *Steven Jay Blum *Dee Bradley Baker *Jim Ward *Richard Steven Horvitz *Richard McGonagle *Fred Tatasciore *Dwight Schultz *Charlie Schlatter *Tom Kane *Richard Green *Michael Dorn *Rob Paulsen Brasil *Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson: Charles Emmanuel e Clécio Souto (no futuro) *Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson: Ana Lúcia Menezes, Flávia Fontenelle (1ª voz no futuro) e Sílvia Goiabeira (2ª voz no futuro) *Maxwell "Max" Tennyson: Waldyr Sant'anna (1ª voz), Júlio Chaves (2ª voz) e Mauro Ramos (curtas) *Kenny "Ken" Tennyson: Luciano Monteiro * *Besta: Dee Bradley Baker *Quatro Braços: Hamilton Ricardo *Chama: Nizo Neto *XLR8: Flávio Back *Fantasmático: Alfredo Martins *Aquático: Hércules Fernando *Insectóide: Marcelo Sandryni *Massa Cinzenta: Pedro Eugênio *Diamante: Renato Rosemberg (1ª voz) e Samir Murad (2ª voz) *Ultra T: Charles Emmanuel *Bola de Canhão: Hércules Fernando *Cipó Selvagem: Márcio Simões *LobisBen: Reginaldo Primo *BenMúmia: Ricardo Juarez *Franksben: Hércules Fernando *Glutão: Hércules Fernando *Mega Olhos: Hércules Fernando *Eon: Ricardo Juarez *Clone: Erick Bougleux *Grandão: Hércules Fernando * *Vilgax: Jorge Vasconcelos * *Kevin Levin: Peterson Adriano (forma humana)/Paulo Bernardo (forma mutada) * *Dr. Animal: Manuel Cézar * *Dr. Viktor: Hércules Fernando * *Yenaldooshi: Dee Bradley Baker * *Múmia Alien: Dee Bradley Baker * *Encantriz: Mariana Torres (1ª voz)/Sílvia Goiabeira (2ª voz)/Flávia Fontenelle (somente em uma cena de Ben 10 contra Os 10 Negativos - Parte 1) * *Zombozo: Eduardo Borgeth * *Vulkanus: Hércules Fernando * *Slix Vigma: Ricardo Schnetzer Omnitrix Ver Omnitrix. Filmes *Ben 10: O Segredo do Omnitrix *Ben 10: A Corrida Contra o Tempo *Ben 10: Destruição Alienigina DVDs * 1ª Temporada (13 episódios) * 2ª Temporada (13 episódios) * 3ª Temporada (13 episódios) * 4ª Temporada (10 episódios) * Ben 10: A Corida Contra o Tempo * Ben 10: O Segredo do Omnitrix (Com + 3 episódios) Jogos de Computador * Laboratório de DNA * Ben 10: Battle Ready * Ben 10: Krakken Attack * Ben 10: Ben to the Rescue * Ben 10: Critical Impact * Ben 10: Hero Matrix * Ben 10: Power Splash * Ben 10: Savage Pursuit * Ben 10: Blockade Blitz * Ben 10: Spore Attack * Ben 10: Cavern Run * Ben 10: Alien Strike * Ben 10: Cannonbolt Pinball - Ghostfreak´s Revenge * Ben 10: Escape Fury * Ben 10: DNA Scramble * Ben 10: Hiper Scan * Gwen 10: Heroine Hoops * Ben 10:Battle Ready * Ben 10: E-card * Gwen: Cybernetic Fight * Ben 10: Bring It On! * Ben 10: Upchuck Unleashed * Ben 10: Samurai Warrior * Ben 10: Alien Device * Ben 10: Grey Matter's Polarity * Ben 10: Saving Sparksville * Ben 10: Cannonbolt Strikes * Ben 10: Slippery Disc * Ben 10: PacMan * A Batalha com Gigante Jogos de Consoles *Ben 10: Protector of Earth Galeria Ben Mega 10.PNG Ben 10.JPG Ben-10-Photo.JPG ben-10_01.jpg ben10_front.jpg ben10a.jpg ben10aliens.jpg ben10voando.jpg benl.jpg benomx.jpg benposter.jpg ben-ten-mini-p.jpg benwp2.jpg stuffglobal.jpg wpb10.jpg * Categoria:Artigos Destacados Categoria:Séries